Rumtin
About Rumtin: Being rather relaxed participant in Survivor & Big Brother, Rumtin has proven to be a swell character with a great personality. ' '''He is normally relaxed and in a calm state but when the pressure heats up, so does his personality. ' 'He is also from Persian descent. ' '''Rumtin is a brony but doesn't speak out about it too much. However, if he is really riled up, he may speak about it a little. ''' '''Rumtin's generally nice and is never looking to make enemies. http://www.tengaged.com/user/Rumtin 'Survivor Games Participated In:' Link's Survivor: Tocantins: This was Rumtin's first survivor game. The host was themissinglink. He was lucky enough at the start to be the second one chosen to be placed on Jalapao in the school yard picking, avoiding the fate of the two that weren't picked and sent packing. Rumtin didn't do much before the merge. He joined an alliance with Survivorfan1111, Ninja41, Naruto213, ThaMeowMeow, and Fern111. After they eliminated the two weakest links on their tribe, Jalapao went on to win every immunity challenge afterwards, sending the Timbira tribe to tribal council. However, ThaMeowMeow went rogue and mutinied to the other tribe. Before the merge, Brandon90, a Timbira tribe member, approached Rumtin in secrecy asking to forge a secret alliance. Rumtin reluctantly agreed not knowing of the future consequences. Sooner or later, the merge came and the two top threats were Survivorfan1111 and LoganWorm. Survivorfan1111 put all his efforts into removing LoganWorm but he couldn't because Fern111 and Naruto213 were swing voters. Rumtin followed Survivorfan1111's orders. One by one, all of LoganWorm's allies fell to Survivorfan1111, saving his own life by constantly playing idols or bluffing his way out. The next challenge afterwards, Rumtin won immunity. 'At that night's tribal, because of a disorganized vote, Survivorfan1111 was eliminated, leaving Rumtin to take a stand. Rumtin didn't win the next challenge, leaving him the odd man out. Rumtin fell for LoganWorm's idol bluff and so he set a rally on Brandon90. Rumtin knew Brandon90 was backstabbing him so he backstabbed the backstabber. The only reason Rumtin survived the tribal council was because of ThaMeowMeow who didn't trust LoganWorm's word and didn't want an original castmember to win. Rumtin won the next immunity challenge and gunned for LoganWorm. But at the tribal council, Fern and Naruto clearly switched and sent ThaMeowMeow to the jury. The final 5 consisted of Rumtin, LoganWorm, Naruto213, Fern111, and Ninja41. Rumtin won immunity again and of course went straight after LoganWorm. Unfortunatly for Rumtin, LoganWorm was a smooth talker and promised Fern111 and Naruto213 to take them to the final 3. Naruto213 didn't obey and decided to stay with Rumtin. Ninja was eliminated because of a self vote due to being inactive. At the last immunity challenge, LoganWorm won immunity and it was a nightmare for Rumtin. LoganWorm and Fern111 attempted to sway Naruto into voting Rumtin off instead of Fern but Naruto didn't listen because he believed he could get more jury votes if he stuck with Rumtin and LoganWorm. So it was a 2 - 2 vote and a tiebreaker was established. Rumtin fought hard and won the tiebreaker challenge, sending him to the final 3 with LoganWorm and Naruto213. Rumtin pleaded to the jury stating he was a good competitor and he fought the odds. At the reunion, Rumtin received 3 out of 9 jury votes, leaving him in second place. Ironically, Rumtin managed to find his way into LoganWorm's Survivor game next. 'LoganWorm's Survivor: Marquesas:' Rumtin's time was short lived in the most popular survivor series on Tengaged. Rumtin made allies with Danyo, only to betray him immediately. If Danyo had not told Rumtin about his idol, he may not have been voted off. Mearl made a fuss about Rumtin, leaving them as rivals. In the endurance challenge, Rumtin and Mearl, the last of their tribes, lasted for an hour before finally, Mearl fell off. Because Rumtin missed the first individual immunity challenge, it costed his life in the game. Mearl's Survivor: Idol Wars: Rumtin won the captain position. Then he was voted out because everyone played idols and made his alliance too obvious. Any Questions? Didn't think so. Rumtin was sent to outcast island. He was eventually given a chance to stay on the island and not leave the game but not enough people decided to keep him around so he placed 21st. 'JETTEJ'S Survivor: Thailand' Rumtin joined this game confident as ever. He was chosen to be the captain of Sook Jai and received an immunity necklace at the first tribal council he attended. He formed an alliance with Matt, Anthony, and Ireks. Rumtin worked with Matt and managed to uncover an immunity idol. The idol was found by Rumtin, not Matt. Later on, Monty joined their alliance along with Yoshi. Sook Jai dominated in challenges and won every single challenge. Rumtin only went to tribal once before the merge and it was because it was required. But it made no difference since he had the immunity necklace. Rumtin then made a final 3 alliance with Yoshi and Anthony. When the merge hit, Rumtin knew he would be winning a lot of individual immunities if he removed Matt before the jury, and so he schemed a plan and it was successful. Matt was blindsided by his so called allies. Things kept going and Rumtin kept winning immunities. Eventually, Monty went rogue and backstabbed Yoshi and Anthony which were Rumtin's final 3. Rumtin was untouchable since he had an idol along with his constant immunity wins. Rumtin was forced to play his idol on the last day, automatically allowing him access to the final 4. Rumtin again won another immunity gaining him entrance to the final 3. Rumtin forced a tiebreaker between Monty and Ireks hoping Monty would lose. Monty did lose and was voted off. Rumtin won the last challenge and chose to bring Ireks to the final 2 over Sam since Sam didn't show up and wasn't an original alliance member. Rumtin gave his speech saying he was a fierce competitor. Matt stepped up and debated that Rumtin wasn't a good player at all. Rumtin's reply, "If I wasn't a good player then I wouldn't be here." In the end, Rumtin won JETTEJ's Survivor: Thailand with a 4-3 vote. 'Big Brother Games Participated In:' Category:Player Category:Survivor